


Rivalry

by triscuit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Face-Sitting, Humiliation, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sticky Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker takes the opportunity to prove himself as the superior sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

“Come on Sides, say it.” Sunstreaker had his sibling right where he wanted. Right between his thighs, and trying to shout up a storm. It was funny to see him right where he was supposed to be, prone and completely vulnerable. “You know you want to.” Grinding his hips up against Sideswipe’s mouth, another loud shout followed. It wasn’t exactly difficult to overpower him when he obviously was the weaker of the twins.

Sideswipe could barely even speak with the weight of Sunstreaker on him. Especially with his valve grinding up against him every few moments. The sticky lubricant kept dripping into his mouth, making him cringe. It was bitter and disgusting, and it was making him furious. He just needed to get the right vantage point, that’s all he needed to just knock Sunstreaker’s lights out.

He had to admit, the way Sideswipe’s lips tried to move against him only made Sunstreaker more aroused. If there was anything he could give his twin, it’s that he had the softest lips he ever felt. Then again, that was implying he felt anyone but his brother’s lips on him. “The moment you admit that you’re weaker than me, less attractive than me, and just overall the lesser brother… then… then I’ll consider getting off you.” Sunstreaker laughed, “Maybe I’ll even help get you off if I’m feelin’ nice.”

Ego wasn’t his biggest weakness. But Sideswipe wasn’t going to just let himself absolutely get degraded. He wasn’t going to be a weak little sparkling for the sake of his brother. Attempting to shove at Sunstreaker’s hips, he dug his fingers into him. Sideswipe could hear some shouting, followed by a sudden slam of a fist against his head. Completely stunned, his mouth hung open as more lubricant dripped down his throat.

“Watch it! Don’t scratch the paint or else you’re gonna have to buff it out.” Sunstreaker scolded, angling his hips to not even give Sideswipe the chance to speak. He lost that right the moment he started trying to sabotage his perfect looks. Really, he couldn’t believe the gall of his brother.

Continuing to grind his hips against Sideswipe’s warm mouth, Sunstreaker’s spike began to pressurize. The transfluid that dripped down quickly began to make an even bigger mess of Sideswipe’s face. The heating of his subordinate twin’s faceplates felt absolutely amazing against him. “Y-yeah… yeah… Just… just like that. Keep that worthless mouth of yours wide open.” Sunstreaker could feel himself getting close already.

Reaching down, he began to stroke his own spike. He made sure to coat his fingers with transfluid, before wiping them off on Sideswipe’s face. Just seeing that look of embarrassment as he tried to avert his optics was more than enough to satisfy him.

Sideswipe felt as if he was practically choking. Between the weight on his face, and the way his brother was dripping all over him. It was just too much. He couldn’t even find a hint of pleasure in this. Not with the way Sunstreaker kept running his mouth. He just wished he didn’t find it more and more difficult to fight him. Sideswipe found his body relaxing against him, the soft intake of his vents humming as he pressed his glossa deep inside.

When Sideswipe managed to reach those inner sensors, he was gagging on the lubricant that rushed out. He tried his best to swallow up every ounce of the sticky fluid that filled him up, drooling as he sucked on the lips of his brother’s valve.

“A-ah… that… that was decent enough. Y-you could’ve done better, though.” Sunstreaker sighed, riding out his overload. “Now… now come on Sides, you… you’ve gotta clean this mess up.” 

Pressing his hips down even harsher, Sunstreaker managed a lazy grin. “You… you still got a few more rounds before I accept your apology… For forcing me to take out the time out of my busy schedule to teach you a lesson.”


End file.
